L'Éphèbe et Yoshiki
by MarcUstus
Summary: Une courte variation sur l'histoire de Narcisse avec Yoshiki Hayashi d'X Japan, dans un style légèrement Yaoi.
1. Rencontre impromptue

Ce fut une fort belle journée du début de l'automne. La température était idéale, ni trop chaude, ni trop douce. Les premières feuilles des arbres commençaient à gésir sur la terre tandis que la senteur caractéristique de la saison emplissait l'air.

Comme il le faisait assez fréquemment, l'Éphèbe flânait dans la forêt qui lui apportait quiétude et sérénité. C'était un plaisir solitaire qu'il affectionnait depuis toujours : déambuler parmi les bois, loin de toute humanité, pour se perdre dans l'immense océan que constituent la réflexion et la quête du perfectionnement intellectuel.

Au début, il se contentait de suivre nonchalamment le chemin de terre, toujours plongé dans ses questionnements intérieurs. Il finit cependant par s'en écarter. Ses pas le menèrent alors devant une rivière. La vue de cette dernière l'extirpa de ses profondes pensées. Il ne se souvint pas s'être déjà retrouvé en ce lieu auparavant. Il avança donc vers cette étendue d'eau, puis s'allongea devant elle. Il se mit alors, tel Narcisse, à contempler son propre reflet. Il se retrouva en pleine discussion avec sa propre image réfléchie sur l'eau : il évoqua alors sa grande beauté. L'Éphèbe avait beau raffoler des jeux d'esprit, il n'en était pas moins un adorateur du Beau. Sans baigner dans l'excès, il prenait soin de lui-même et il est vrai, ne manquait point de raffinement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de contemplation, il constata quelque chose d'anormal. En effet, son reflet semblait ne plus reproduire ses expressions. C'est alors que ce dernier lui sourit. Une voix s'éleva de cette image très familière : « Sais-tu à quel point tu es très beau ! ». L'Éphèbe eut un réflexe de recul, mais il ne savait que faire devant cette manifestation surnaturelle. De cette eau pourtant initialement si calme, une ombre jaillit de l'endroit où se trouvait à l'instant précédent son image reflétée. Une silhouette humaine couverte d'eau boueuse opaque venait de sortir de l'eau. Soudain, elle s'illumina. Les rayons de lumière éblouirent l'Éphèbe, qui leva sa main pour cacher ses yeux.

Rapidement, la lumière disparut. Se tenait maintenant devant l'Éphèbe un jeune homme extrêmement beau à l'apparence androgyne. Ses longs cheveux noirs à la racine, et rouge-orangés tout le long, étaient dispersés tout autour de son visage aux traits fins, dépourvu de la moindre imperfection. Ses longs yeux bridés étaient d'une éclatante magnificence, ses cils maquillés, ses lèvres d'un rose profond.

Il demeurait dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-corps, dévoilant un fin torse glabre, les bras en dehors. Ses mains aux doigts finement ciselés étaient posés sur l'herbe. Il avait les ongles d'un noir brillant. Il regardait l'Éphèbe un grand sourire aux lèvres et se mit à caresser ses cheveux de manière sensuelle. L'Éphèbe n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait devant lui l'être le plus somptueux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que le jeune homme était totalement sec, malgré le fait qu'il venait d'émerger de l'eau. L'Éphèbe l'interrogea alors :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Yoshiki. Sais-tu que je n'ai jamais vu plus beau visage que le tien ?

- De même pour moi. En ce moment même, mes yeux me délivrent la plus belle vision que je n'ai eue depuis que je suis né.

Yoshiki inclina lentement la tête de côté, comme un signe de flatterie et d'amusement.

- Pourquoi te trouves-tu dans cette rivière ? reprit l'Éphèbe.

- Je demeure au fond de ce cours d'eau. Vois-tu, cette eau est fée. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'y noyer.

- Comment cela est-il possible ?

Yoshiki délivra à l'Éphèbe un nouveau sourire plein de malice :

- Voudrais-tu bien me rejoindre dans l'eau ? Je brûle d'envie de te voir de plus près.

L'Éphèbe hésita tout d'abord, mais il ne put résister à la vue d'un tel visage. Il se leva et se déshabilla promptement. Il se tenait désormais nu, debout devant Yoshiki. Ce dernier lui tendit la main :

- Prends ma main !

Il ne sut pas lui-même pourquoi, mais l'Éphèbe hésita quelques instants. Il venait de voir jaillir d'une rivière, comme par magie, la plus belle créature sur Terre, et qui maintenant s'apprêtait à le toucher. Finalement, il tendit lui aussi sa main.

Jamais l'Éphèbe n'avait palpé une telle douceur. La main de Yoshiki était si soyeuse, et paraissait si fragile. Il commença à s'approcher de l'eau, s'accroupit puis pénétra doucement dans la rivière. Alors qu'il n'avait pas pied, il flottait lui aussi jusqu'à mi-corps. Lui-même ne semblait pas se mouiller. Il contempla le corps si frêle de Yoshiki à travers l'eau. L'Éphèbe eut les larmes aux yeux devant un tel spectacle.

- Yoshiki, tu es l'incarnation même de la perfection !

Yoshiki sourit de nouveau, puis se mit à enlacer l'Éphèbe. Ils étaient désormais serrés l'un contre l'autre. L'Éphèbe posa sa tête au creux du cou de Yoshiki, ce dernier lui caressant les cheveux.

Pendant que s'étreignaient Yoshiki et l'Éphèbe, plus loin sur la rive et au-delà de leurs champs de vision, un lapin vint boire à la surface de cette eau extraordinaire. Une fois désaltéré, il s'éloigna du cours d'eau en gambadant. Il commença alors à chanceler, puis s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin et mourut.

Ils restèrent durant près de cinq minutes à se caresser. Ils ne dirent rien. L'Éphèbe se mit à penser :

- Est-ce donc cela que le paradis ? Je souhaiterais que cet instant soit éternel.

C'est à ce moment-là que Yoshiki se mit à serrer plus fort son compagnon. Au début, l'Éphèbe ne se méfia pas et interpréta ce geste comme étant la manifestation du désir croissant de Yoshiki. Cependant, il commença à sentir les ongles de son compère tenter de s'enfoncer dans son dos.

- Quelle vivacité ! Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte que tu me blesses, Yoshiki ?

Mais Yoshiki ne disait rien, il tentait de pénétrer si profondément la chair de l'Éphèbe (au point qu'un peu de sang jaillit) que ce dernier tenta de se démêler de son étreinte. Soudain, il remarqua qu'il ne flottait plus, et qu'il coulait. Yoshiki se mit alors à lui poser les mains sur sa tête, puis à la lui enfoncer sous l'eau. L'Éphèbe se débattit. Contrairement à ce que Yoshiki lui avait dit, il lui était impossible de respirer sous l'eau. Il essaya de remonter à la surface, mais Yoshiki, qui lui flottait toujours, possédait une telle force qu'il l'en empêchait.

Après avoir éprouvé le plus grand plaisir de son existence, l'Éphèbe connut la plus grande peur. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent tandis que la vie semblait vouloir le quitter. Sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance.

L'Éphèbe se réveilla, dans sa plus grande nudité, sur l'herbe, couché sur le ventre. Il se releva et fut pris d'un grand effroi. Le cours d'eau devant lui avait disparu, la rivière s'était asséchée. Il se pencha comme il l'avait fait pour admirer son reflet, et ne vit que des poissons morts là où se trouvait auparavant la rivière.

Avait-il rêvé ? Il ne le pensait pas. La sensation de bonheur qu'il avait ressentie dans les bras de Yoshiki était trop réelle. De plus, que faisait-il tout nu, ses habits sur le sol près de lui ?

L'Éphèbe se rhabilla, s'éloigna de ce qui avait été une rivière, puis éclata en sanglots. Ces larmes amers étaient le signe d'un trop brutal retour à la réalité.


	2. Retour à la maison et à la réalité

L'Éphèbe venait de regagner son habitation. Sa demeure consistait en une petite maison de bois rudimentaire, pauvrement décorée. Elle se composait de trois pièces principales : la première faisait office de séjour et de salle à manger, dans laquelle figuraient quatre chaises disposées tout autour d'une antique table ronde, tandis que les deux autres se trouvaient être des chambres. L'habitat se complétait de quelques dépendances.

Il vivait avec sa mère depuis le décès de son père survenu des années auparavant. Sa mère était une femme forte, surtout eu égard à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré durant sa vie. Orpheline, elle avait commencé à travailler dès l'âge de douze ans dans les champs, puis avait été contrainte de quitter sa famille d'adoption pour échapper à l'épidémie de peste qui se répandait alors. L'édifice de sa vie avait été une suite d'épreuves, mais dont elle était parvenue à sortir victorieuse à de nombreuses reprises, grâce à son tempérament pragmatique.

Cependant, le décès de son mari, emporté par la maladie, s'est révélée être une des plus effroyables flétrissures qu'elle eut subie. Cela se répercutait jusque dans son regard, jadis si vif et perçant. L'Éphèbe percevait très nettement de temps en temps dans les yeux de sa mère cette blessure dont il savait qu'elle ne cicatriserait jamais.

Elle prenait soin de son beau jouvenceau. Il était tout ce que la vie lui avait permis de conserver.

Tandis que le crépuscule commença à faire poindre les astres du firmament, ils se mirent à table. Comme le plus souvent, le repas s'annonçait frugal : soupe et pain. En effet, les maigres revenus de la mère ne permettaient guère davantage.

L'Éphèbe se mit à avaler par toutes petites gorgées sa soupe. Sa mère le contemplait avec curiosité. Son fils était resté muet durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, en fait depuis qu'il était rentré de sa balade dans la forêt jouxtant le petit chemin de terre à proximité duquel se trouvait leur maison. Non pas qu'il était de nature bavarde d'ordinaire, mais il lui paraissait prisonnier de pensées inextricables. Elle prit la parole :

- Mon fils, depuis que tu es rentré, tu es resté une bonne partie de ton temps debout à la fenêtre de ta chambre à observer au loin. Peux-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse tant ?

- Mais tout va bien, Maman.

- Mon fils, tu dois savoir que toute mère possède la faculté de lire dans l'esprit de son fils comme dans un livre ouvert. Je te vois tracassé par quelque chose.

- Mais non, je t'assure, je vais bien.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère. Il était manifeste qu'elle n'avait pas été convaincue par son fils. Elle s'apprêta à parler, quand l'Éphèbe lui dit :

- J'ai pensé à Papa pendant que je me promenais.

Ces mots suffirent à faire s'éteindre les yeux de sa mère. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien jusqu'à la fin du repas. L'Éphèbe se sentait profondément honteux. Il venait d'exciper son père comme étant la source de son malaise, sachant que cela suffirait à faire taire sa mère. Il ne se serait d'ordinaire pas condescendu à évoquer la figure paternelle, mais les circonstances actuelles étaient des plus inhabituelles. Il avait assisté à ce qui lui semblait toujours une fantasmagorie, une création de son esprit qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui. « Mais j'ai touché la peau de Yoshiki, elle était si délicate, c'était réel ! », pensa-t-il.

Yoshiki habitait toujours les pensées de l'Éphèbe lorsqu'il alla se coucher. Alors que la maison plongeait dans l'obscurité, un fort sentiment de tristesse s'empara de lui, sentiment qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la venue de Morphée.


	3. Rose de songe

L'Éphèbe ne savait où il se trouvait présentement. Tout autour de lui, les ténèbres, un noir infini. Sous ses pieds, de grandes marches de cristal semblables à des touches de piano d'où se diffusait une lumière d'un bleu féerique. Ces marches s'étendaient à perte de vue, traçant un itinéraire sinueux composé tantôt de lignes droites, tantôt de pentes et de courbes. Aucune rampe ne venait de part et d'autre sécuriser la marche, le vide comblait tout. L'Éphèbe murmura :

- Quel est donc cet endroit ? Où ai-je atterri ?

Une ample sensation d'isolement s'empara de tout son être, et il s'agissait bel et bien d'isolement, non de solitude. Il ne sut dans un premier temps que faire et se contenta d'étudier, tête baissée, cette étonnante marche sur laquelle il se tenait. Elle exerçait un pouvoir hypnotique sur lui, et ne constituait de toutes façons que son unique source de lumière. Machinalement, il débuta sa marche.

Son pied atterrit sur la marche suivante. À ce moment précis, la touche s'illumina d'un bleu très clair, et un son d'une pureté insolemment divine résonna à travers le cosmos environnant. On aurait dit une note de piano, mais d'un piano venu d'entre les cieux. Le son se rapprochait quelque peu de celui d'un célesta. Cette exquise note fit vibrer le cœur de l'Éphèbe. Tout son corps venait de tressaillir à l'écoute de ce son d'une extrême limpidité.

Après ce soupir, il fut déterminé à avancer. Sa marche s'apparentait à l'exécution d'une partition fantôme. La précision d'horloger avec laquelle l'Éphèbe passait d'une note à l'autre donna lieu à une parfaite interprétation. Sonate fantomatique naissant de nulle part... À chacun de ses pas retentissait une note différente. La mélodie, teintée de nostalgie, câlina ses oreilles et émut tant son âme et ses sens qu'il sentit des larmes sur ses joues.

L'itinéraire de marches de cristal se métamorphosa en une montée. L'Éphèbe ne ralentit pas pour autant. Au contraire, il augmenta la cadence. La mélodie allait « crescendo ».

Il continua durant plusieurs minutes à arpenter ce désert rythmé au son de ses pas. La mélodie se faisait tantôt « Andante », tantôt « Prestissimo ».

La mélodie s'arrêta de façon abrupte. Les lumières émanant des marches de cristal s'éteignirent, et l'Éphèbe se retrouva dans le néant absolu. Durant plusieurs secondes, un vent de panique l'enveloppa tout entier.

C'est dans cet instant de frayeur qu'une lumière aveuglante, évanescente et bien familière se manifesta devant lui. L'Éphèbe ferma les yeux le temps qu'elle s'évanouisse, mais il savait déjà à qui il aurait affaire. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin relever ses paupières, il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir Yoshiki. Ce dernier était entouré d'une lumière diffuse bleue et flottait dans l'espace, quand bien même la notion d'espace avait encore une signification dans un lieu aussi singulier. Yoshiki était vêtu d'un costume de flanelle violet. Il arborait le même sourire envoûtant que dans la forêt. Il se mit à murmurer :

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

- Toi aussi, Yoshiki. Chaque seconde passée loin de toi constitue pour moi le plus grand des supplices.

Ils restèrent à se contempler passionnément, puis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. La sensation de chaleur que ressentait actuellement l'Éphèbe au contact de Yoshiki était comparable à celle d'un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, en position fœtale.

Yoshiki en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Retrouve-moi la nuit suivante près de la rivière, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- J'y serai, mon amour. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime également !

À ce moment, Yoshiki rayonna de nouveau, puis s'évapora, se dissipa dans les bras de l'Éphèbe. Au creux de ses mains, se déposa subtilement une rose du désert.

L'Éphèbe se réveilla. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et entrevit les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Doucement, il se releva et s'accroupit dans son lit. Il remarqua alors au sol la rose du désert que lui avait cédée Yoshiki dans son rêve.

- Yoshiki, j'irai te retrouver cette nuit, je ne te laisserai pas seul.


	4. Quotidienneté

L'Éphèbe se préparait, en ce milieu de matinée d'automne, à se rendre au village environnant vendre les habits confectionnés par sa mère. En effet, tous deux vivaient de son talent de tisseuse. Agile de ses doigts, la maestria dont faisait preuve sa mère suscitait en lui une réelle et profonde admiration, à la limite de la vénération.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte donnant sur le dehors quand sa mère l'interpela :

- Sois prudent, ma biche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman. Je reviens vite.

Elle ajouta :

- Au fait, d'où vient cette splendide rose que tu portes ? Je n'en ai jamais vue d'aussi belle.

Son fils s'arrêta, porta son regard vers la fleur accrochée à son propre veston clair et répondit :

- Je l'ai cueillie dans la forêt hier. Il est si rare de tomber sur une si belle rose que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me l'accaparer.

Sans prendre le temps de risquer un regard de trop en direction du visage de sa mère, il sortit.

- À tout à l'heure !

L'Éphèbe prit la direction du village agricole de Dahlia à travers de vastes prairies. Il avançait d'un pas déterminé dans cet univers bucolique, le regard droit, laissant derrière lui sa demeure et la forêt voisine. Il lui faudrait une bonne demi-heure avant d'apercevoir les premières masures se dessiner à l'horizon.

Ses pensées étaient de nouveau habitées par Yoshiki, en vue des retrouvailles qui devraient se dérouler le soir même. La rose qu'il arborait était dotée d'un pouvoir ragaillardissant qui lui rappelait à chaque seconde Yoshiki ; c'était comme si ce dernier était perpétuellement à ses côtés.

- Qu'il me tarde d'être à ce soir. Attends-moi, Yoshiki, nous serons bientôt réunis.

Il devait confier la marchandise au père Stragus. C'était un homme d'un certain âge de stature moyenne, aux cheveux blancs hirsutes et au nez fort. Son visage rigide était chamarré de creux que ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa broussailleuse moustache. De nature impétueuse, illettré et peu enclin à l'élévation de l'esprit, le père Stragus n'en imposait pas moins le respect, peut-être même une certaine crainte chez les villageois.

Il siégeait comme souvent sur la place du village, au stand de son échoppe de vêtements. Il vit s'approcher l'Éphèbe, et repéra la rose de Yoshiki épinglée sur son veston. Il ne put s'empêcher de flanquer un commentaire :

- Tu t'la joues romantique comme une typesse, maint'nant !

L'Éphèbe feignit d'ignorer la réflexion et posa le sac de fournitures sur l'établi. Après l'avoir vélocement vidé de son contenu, le père Stragus examina attentivement les différents vêtements, les tâta scrupuleusement puis les rangea dans une autre besace. Il fourra ensuite sa main dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste, et en retira une bourse de laquelle il extirpa des pièces. Il s'adressa à l'Éphèbe :

- V'là tes pépètes.

Cela se passait quasiment toujours de la même manière à chaque fois que l'Éphèbe se rendait au village. Certaines fois, il n'y avait même aucun échange verbal, juste des regards évocateurs. Il ne s'en trouvait cependant nullement gêné. Il tentait de rester le moins de temps possible à Dahlia. Les habitants étaient de tempérament acrimonieux, de nature suspicieuse, et semblaient se complaire dans leur médiocrité.

Une fois les affaires terminées, il s'éloigna de l'échoppe du père Stragus en direction d'une boutique de fruits et légumes. Il acheta des provisions qu'il disposa précautionneusement dans son sac.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'Éphèbe se fourvoya dans de profondes réflexions. Sa vie n'avait été que solitude jusqu'à maintenant. La seule famille qu'il lui restait, sa mère, demeurait meurtrie. Les habitants aux alentours étaient superstitieux, et aucun d'entre eux ne partageait sa passion pour la floraison de l'esprit. En ce sens, la rencontre avec Yoshiki avait changé la donne. Une telle perfection physique ne pouvait cacher qu'un cœur brillant.

Son rêve lui revint en tête. La musique au piano céleste constituait le plus beau timbre parvenu à ses oreilles. Cela contrastait fortement avec le tintamarre composé d'assourdissants cris d'enfants et de piailleries de vendeuses aux échoppes qui régnait au village de Dahlia.

- Yoshiki ! Pour la première fois de mon existence, mon corps tout entier, mon cœur tout entier, mon âme toute entière frémissent d'allégresse intérieure. Le poids de mon impatience est trop important pour que je puisse trouver des phrases décrivant toutes les vagues d'émotions déferlant sur mon être.

Tandis qu'il prolongea son immersion dans l'imposante crique de ses propres émotions, sa demeure apparut. Elle le ramena temporairement à la réalité.


	5. Dernières Retrouvailles

Le crépuscule commença à se dissiper pour laisser place à une nuit sans lune. Les bougies éclairaient désormais l'intérieur de la demeure de l'Éphèbe. À chaque mouvement, à chaque déplacement, elles projetaient sur les murs des ombres spectrales, ombres qui ne faisaient que renforcer le caractère irréel de cette soirée.

Comme souvent, l'Éphèbe et sa mère étaient plongés dans la lecture, l'une des seules distractions que leur permettait leur existence des plus sommaires. Elle faisait office d'échappatoire à une vie morne, rongée par l'isolement, mais qui, pour l'Éphèbe, s'apprêterait peut-être à changer du tout au tout. Yoshiki représentait à ses yeux son unique salut.

Il fut temps d'aller se coucher. L'Éphèbe alla embrasser sa mère puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Après avoir éteint la bougie et ainsi avoir rejoint l'obscurité, il s'assit sur son lit, attendant impatiemment que sa mère ait rejoint le royaume des songes.

Quand il fut assuré d'être le seul être éveillé de sa demeure, il se glissa à pas de velours dans le séjour. Une sensation d'ivresse s'empara aussitôt de lui ; la simple idée d'aller se faufiler au milieu de la nuit dans la forêt retrouver la plus belle entité charnelle de son existence était source de cet état. Il éprouva cependant quelques remords pour sa mère :

- Maman, te reverrai-je ?, susurra-t-il, sachant pertinemment que ses mots se perdraient dans le néant. Je ne puis te l'assurer. Sois forte, je t'aime ! Ton fils bien aimé sera toujours à tes côtés.

Il entrouvrit la porte de sortie le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, en tentant d'éviter les grincements, la referma de suite derrière lui, puis s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt.

À bien y réfléchir, s'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'une forêt en plein cœur de la nuit, sans même avoir pris la peine d'emporter une lanterne, relevait de l'inconscience. La forêt l'engloutissait dans ses obscurs bras ornés de feuilles. Pourtant, l'Éphèbe ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure. L'amour, pour ne pas dire la passion qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Yoshiki se substituait totalement à n'importe quel moyen d'éclairage. Une force semblait siéger à ses côtés et le diriger.

Il se pressa, enjambant des branchages et des feuillages. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver au niveau de la rivière, le lieu où tout avait commencé. Les battements de son cœur retentissaient désormais dans tout son corps, et lui paraissaient si forts qu'il se demanda même si les animaux de la forêt pouvaient les distinguer. Finalement, il déboucha devant la rivière.

Tout le cours d'eau émettait cette même lueur bleue fantastique que l'Éphèbe avait aperçue dans son rêve. Au-dessus, de fins traits jaunes dansaient dans la nuit, éclairant davantage la scène ; il s'agissait de lucioles. Et encore au-dessus, de larges arcs lumineux verts et bleus, semblables à une aurore boréale, ondoyaient. Il s'avança lentement, et vint se positionner à l'endroit exact où, l'avant-veille, il s'était installé pour contempler sa propre image dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de reflet. La lumière bleue diffuse empêchait toute réflexion.

L'Éphèbe était en proie à une vive admiration teintée d'angoisse devant ce spectacle onirique. Où pouvait donc se trouver Yoshiki ? Allait-il lui faire parvenir un signal attestant de sa présence ? Il patienta, s'émerveillant de la féerie dans laquelle il était drapé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, mais Yoshiki ne donnait toujours pas signe de présence. L'Éphèbe s'adressa à la rivière :

- Yoshiki, où te camoufles-tu ? Tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné ? Séparé de toi, je ne suis plus que vanité. Je te suis entièrement dédié ; sans toi, je deviens une ombre diaphane. Je t'en prie, montre-toi.

C'est alors que l'Éphèbe porta son regard sur la rose du désert qui lui avait été transmise par l'entremise de Yoshiki. Il la décrocha de son veston, l'étudia de près quelques instants, puis la déposa délicatement sur l'eau. Il ne sut dans l'immédiat ce qui l'avait poussé à accomplir ce geste.

La rose dériva le long du cours d'eau. L'Éphèbe se leva et la suivit sans la quitter des yeux, alors même qu'elle tendait à s'éloigner de plus en plus rapidement. Il marcha de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à finalement se mettre à courir. Cette course le mena vers les plus profondes entrailles de la forêt. La fleur fut prise de soubresauts tandis qu'elle se mouvait. Brusquement, elle s'immobilisa. L'Éphèbe en fit autant. Elle se mit maintenant à tournoyer à vive allure sur elle-même, puis expulsa de son centre une sorte de fumée rose qui envahit rapidement les alentours. Il ne put s'empêcher de humer l'air. Le parfum dégagé par la fleur était si ensorcelant, si exquis que l'ivresse s'empara de lui. Il s'évanouit sous l'effet de l'odeur de ce nectar.

Il ne put estimer le temps qu'il était resté inconscient, mais cela n'avait dorénavant plus aucune espèce d'importance. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, mais le ravissant parfum lui caressa encore les narines. Le sol sur lequel il était étendu sur le dos lui semblait si doux, si velouté. Quelle félicité !

L'Éphèbe releva lentement ses paupières, et vit le ciel orange clair, parsemé de nombreuses lueurs bleutées émettant le son le plus apaisant qu'il eut entendu. Il constata qu'il était allongé sur un parterre de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il se leva prestement puis se mit à observer le paysage tout autour de lui. Des fleurs à perte de vue, des lueurs opalescentes dans le ciel... Cette vision correspondait parfaitement à l'idée de ce qu'il se faisait du paradis. Des larmes se mirent à perler sur ses délicates joues. Il sanglota :

- C'est trop beau ! C'est donc cela ton royaume, Yoshiki ?

- Bienvenue, mon amour !

L'Éphèbe se retourna vivement. Yoshiki était derrière lui, vêtu du même costume de flanelle violet qu'il portait dans son rêve. Ce dernier affichait un sourire traduisant une exultation non feinte. L'Éphèbe se jeta à son cou. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Yoshiki ne déclare :

- Tu resteras pour toujours avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Yoshiki ! Mon monde à moi est si triste, rempli de gens sans la moindre culture, se satisfaisant de leur ignorance, rongés par l'égoïsme. Je resterai pour l'éternité à tes côtés.

Yoshiki décocha un sourire triomphal. Des larmes semblables à des joyaux apparurent également sur son visage efféminé. Il prit la main de l'Éphèbe et se mit à courir avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il désirait le conduire dans quelque endroit cher à son cœur. Le couple respirait le bonheur, leurs expressions trahissant la joie de vivre.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un immense lac brillant de mille feux, tel un diamant. Les tourtereaux ôtèrent leurs habits, puis se jetèrent à l'intérieur de cette eau éclatante. Ils étaient enlacés l'un dans l'autre, tournant sur eux-même, se laissant guider par l'eau. Yoshiki demanda :

- Il m'est inconcevable de vivre séparé de toi dorénavant. Unissons-nous, mon cœur !

- C'est ce que je désire plus que tout également.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, renforçant leur étreinte. Emportés par le flot du lac, ils demeurèrent unis pour l'éternité.

**FIN**


End file.
